Ayatsuru Kokumin
| image = | name = | kanji = 国民操る | romaji = Kokumin Ayatsuru | race = Human | birthday = May 2 | age = 26 | gender = Male | height = 181 cm | weight = 148 lbs | eyes = Red | hair = Black | blood type = Unspecified | unusual features = Crimson Eyes | affiliation = Inner Circle | previous affiliation = None | occupation = Mercenary, Bounty Hunter | previous occupation = None | team = Unknown | previous team = Unknown | partner = None | previous partner = None | base of operations = Bermuda Triangle | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Unknown | status = Alive | signature skill = Fullbring }} Ayatsuru Kokumin (国民操る, Kokumin Ayatsuru) is a Human mercenary under the contract of the corporation Inner Circle, an organization seeking to dominate the world and expand their territory to the spiritual universe. Personality On the outside, Ayatsuru appears to be a charming, polite, soft-spoken and laid-back individual. He holds himself in a dignified and composed manner, unnerved by little to nothing even if the situation is meant to cause great stress to him. He is rather reserved, skillfully repressing outbursts whereas the common person would be made to lose composure. He treats his comrades with kindness and compassion, regardless of whether or not they return his sentiments. In the face of hostility, he can fight back by casually taunting and mocking his enemies or opposition in order to infuriate them and throwing off their line of thinking. This unmoving personality, coupled with his own set abilities, has earned him a reputation within the Inner Circle as one of the most notorious mercenaries, both respected and feared by his accomplices and enemies alike. In reality, these are not true traits of his persona, but a simple side effect of a sociopathic individual. Whereas he seems genuine to his feelings, he views everything and everyone around him to be nothing but pieces of a game board to be manipulated. Because of his mental disorder, his lies and attitude are naturally composed to the extent of being the truth. He willingly and commonly exploits others for his own personal benefit, even if it means casualties for everyone else. He enjoys what he does, regarding it with a sadistic pleasure. He holds no empathy, shame or guilt for his actions, taking no responsibility despite his obvious position as the trigger. He is even willing to blame others, whether it be genuine or just another way for infuriation. History In Progress... Synopsis In Progress... Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: It is unknown how much spiritual power Ayatsuru actually has, but it is enough for him to see otherworldly entities such as Shinigami, Arrancar, Quincy, and others. Genius Intellect: '''Ayatsuru's sociopathic nature allows for an open, calculative mind. He is easily capable of manipulating people, well-versed in the psychology of the human mind. Because of his indiscriminate nature, his versatility of deception can reach a broad category of people, including those that match his own intellect. '''Highly Perceptive Combatant: Highly observant and analytical in combat, he is able to take even the smallest of details from his enemy's strategy and complete them, effectively breaking his opponent's tactics before they can even initiate them. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ayatsuru is a highly skilled swordsman, arguably one of the best blade combatants out of the Inner Circle, if not THE best. His fighting style is swift, refined, and orthodox moves in a manner quite identical to the art of Mujushin Kenjutsu. Because of his study in this style, he is able to fight on even ground with other master swordsman easily and naturally. Fullbring Paranoid Delusions (偏執性妄想, Henshū-Sei Mōsō): The name of Ayatsuru's personal Fullbring. In Progress Trivia Behind The Scenes Quotes References Category:Character